Chobits Aftermath
by Chibi Robi-Chan
Summary: A unique way to continue on the story...guess you'll have to read it find out more.
1. Background info on Chobits Aftermath

Disclaimer:

Hiroki and all other original characters in Chobits Aftermath are copyright Chibi Robi- Chan. They are not parts of the original anime series, and are my own creations.

Hope you enjoy my story, and feel free to comment.

A little info about Chobits Aftermath: 

Well, after watching Chobits numerous times with my friends and collecting the anime, I have decided to write an unconventional fan fiction about it. Now, I say it's unconventional because although it does take place in Japan in the same town that Chobits took place in, and involves Persicoms. It doesn't, however, involve any of the characters from the anime series itself, other than in reference.

The story takes place several years after the anime ends, and since then all Persicoms have been gifted with the ability to feel emotions, and think freely without having their thoughts, actions and emotions programmed into them. Naturally, there have been people who are opposed to the humanization of Persicoms. These radicals take actions into their own hands, and seriously disagree with the movement. They abuse, and ever murder Persicoms, leaving their mutilated bodies in the shadows for the unlucky police officer or civilian to find.

In any case, I hope you enjoy my story.

-Chibi Robi Chan


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hiroki sat in a crowded coffee shop, slouched over in one of the few comfy chairs and was immersed in what he was reading. A small half empty mug of steamed milk sat on the side table next to him. It was cold, and he only purchased it so no one would be able to turf him from his spot. He had a strong jadedness towards the way their city was run; and even more so towards the people the gawked at him for being 'too human' as they so kindly put it.

He stretched out his back and took a quick gander around the cafe from his seat: it was unusually busy for so early in the afternoon. Hiroki turned and looked outside, the streets were empty though the sky was a clear blue and the sun beamed.

Reconsidering his current options, Hiroki stood from the cushioned chair and made to exit. He picked up his cold, half finished drink on the way out and tossed it in the garbage; his novel under his arm.

_"Yes,"_ he thought to himself, _"The park would be a better place to continue reading." _His aviator shades were unclipped from his white t-shirt, and shielded his eyes from the sun.

Just as Hiroki had seen from the coffee shop window, the streets were as empty as ever. It seemed everyone had become even more paranoid than usual in the last few months with the new wave of Persicom murders.

As he strode along the deserted sidewalk towards the park, and the sound of a newspaper's ruffling pages in the soft breeze caught his attention. Hiroki paused and his hallow, forest green eyes scanned the print. It was talking about how an LR-brand Persicom had been found ripped to shreds in a ditch just off the boarder of their city.

Hiroki shrugged it off as he continued on his way, "I suppose this means I'm next on the death list then..." He muttered to himself.

Upon arriving at the park, he felt is stomach turn at the sight of all the lovey-dovey couples. Hiroki shuddered and made a mental note never to fall in love because it made him feel nauseous. He found himself a relatively deserted tree and sat with his legs out in front of him and back leaning against the trunk, and continued reading his book. It was easy for Hiroki to lose himself inside his novels, and in a world so corrupt with violence and hatred, it was a pleasant escape for him. Albeit, it a horror-suspense novel, it was an escape none-the-less.

He couldn't help but smirk slightly as two middle school girls walked passed him and gasped at the title, _"What? Final Breath isn't that frightening is it?"_ He asked quietly to himself, before closing the cover and resting the back of his head against the tree as well.

Hiroki reluctantly had to admit to himself, that despite all the romance that circulated the area, the park was probably the most peaceful place in town. It was almost like a safe haven for humans and Persicoms to go without the threat of death creeping up on them. He couldn't place his finger on it though, why no radical anti-Persicom activist had come here too find their next victim. The park could be a potential hotspot for someone wanting to maim a Persicom, if they realized it.His eyes glanced around the area slowly; he could count at least four other Persicoms at least.

"No matter how much Persicoms attempt to look human…" He sighed and held his hand up in front of him, "We'll always be picked out among the crowds." Hiroki let his hand fall and he closed his eyes, "And then killed…"

When Hiroki opened his eyes again, night had fallen around him. He had dozed off under the refreshing shade of his tree and found himself there after he woke. Standing slowly, he stretched and glanced down at his pocket watch, "That was a long nap. Its already past ten pm."

He took his book from the grass, and started off in the opposite direction from where he entered the park. His eyes wandered around the chilled, silent scenery. It was such a dramatic contrast to how it was during the day. When the sun was out, the park was full of couples and singles looking to relax and get away from their hectic daily schedules. But now the park, itself, seemed lifeless and only because there wasn't a soul in it.

Hiroki smiled to himself as he continued walking, "If only the park was always like this." He thought, _"Its similar to the fifth chapter in my story. The one where the protagonist stumbles across the-…"_

A frantic scream echoed through out the forested path, and Hiroki froze still in his tracks. Usually, the thought of another Persicom death wouldn't faze him, but being at the scene of the crime as it took place was something completely different. Cold sweat dripped down the nape of his neck and he darted into the shadows of a nearby bush just as two grizzly looking older men came into view with a young, unconscious girl slung over one of the men's shoulders. Hiroki held his breath, making sure to stay dead still while he watched the appalling sight unfold before him.

"What'd we do wit her, George?" Said the man following closely behind the other with the girl.

"Don't ask stupid questions, we dump her." The other man barked, "Into the lake, it'll take days for the pigs to find her there…" The man laughed manically at his idea and motioned for the man to help throw the girl in.

_"Disgusting bastards…"_ Hiroki thought in protest to their actions, though aware he couldn't do anything to stop them. Not yet at least.

The two men heaved the girl's body into the blackened water of the lake and it collided with the surface with a deafening slap. Ripples creased the water's skin as the girl sank into the depths.

Hiroki quickly turned his attention to the two men again and watched as they ran off in the direction they had come from. He trailed them cautiously some ways- just enough so he could vaguely see them get into a white, windowless van and speed off. Hiroki relased his breath and threw his book down to the ground as he sprinted towards the lake and dove in.

The water was frigid, which made breathing let alone, swimming nearly impossible. His clothing billowed and suctioned to him as he swam under the surface of the water, eyes wide and searching for the girl.

_"Damn it, where is she…they dropped her around here somewhere."_ He cursed mentally.

Just then, a glimpse of skin appeared several metres below him. Swimming quickly to the surface for air, Hiroki dove back down under the water, and deeper into its murkiness. He could feel his body steadily lose its strength as the icy waters zapped it from him. His hand reached out for the unconscious girl.

_"Gotcha!"_ He thought with much relief and jetted swiftly to the surface again, the girl's limp, waterlogged body under one of Hiroki's arms.

He just barely managed to drag himself and the girl back onto the grass. He gasped for air through violent shivers that ran the entire course of his body. His hands stumbled through his pocket to find his cell phone. Luckily, it only worked long enough for him to place a call to the police, just before its life fizzled away.

"P-Police! I-I…at the Little…K Park…." The cell phone crackled, functioning just barely through its last moments, "H-…Hurry…I… a body…help…"

The cell phone was thrown onto the grass as Hiroki held the wilted girl's body in his arms, "B-Breath, damn it…" He shivered and gently patted her cheeks to see if she'd stir. No response.

Hiroki tilted the girl's head back slightly, and plugged her nose as he took a deep breath. His lips met hers and he breathed into her mouth, breathed his remaining strength into her. He pulled back and waited ten seconds, as he was taught to do, then lowered himself again and continued to give her mouth-to-mouth.

Moments later, Hiroki could see red and blue lights flashing in the near distance, and men screaming and running towards where he sat with the girl still in his arms. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay conscious for either. His own body felt incredibly heavy and weak, and Hiroki still had fierce shivers.

"Thank…God…" He stammered and felt himself collapse backwards and land in the hands of an ambulance worker. Hiroki watched feebly as they took the girl from his arms, then he looked up at the man who had caught him.

"Everything's going to be okay." He smiled kindly at Hiroki, who only managed a meagre nod before passing out as well.

The last thing he heard was the man's remark to another officer with him.

"Its takes a strong person to do what this kid did. A real hero."


	3. Chapter Two

**Note from the Writer: I apologize to all of you who have taken a liking in Chobits Aftermath for 1) taking so long to update the story. Life got in the way of my writing unfortunately, and 2) If it is slightly inconsistent with the previous chapter due to the gap of time in between writing the 1****st**** chapter and this one. **

Chapter Two

A continuous strand of drawn out beeps was the first thing Hiroki heard when we arose what felt like ages later. He was in a complete daze, not being certain of where he was, or how he came to be in a place he didn't recognise. His vision slowly returned to him from the darkened fog he awoke in and it was then he realized that he was in a hospital room.

It took another several moments for him to remember how he ended up here, but as if he had been struck by lightening the moment he realized where he was the memory of witnessing the attempted murder of a teen age girl and diving into the frigid water to save her came back into his mind. Hiroki groaned and stood from the bed, just about to exit when the doctor walked in.

"Oh, I see you've already recovered fully. That's a relief." He smiled at Hiroki, "You didn't even have a substantial amount of water damage, I was quite surprised."

Hiroki didn't respond; he took his coat from the chair where it had been placed and continued towards the door. He could hear the doctor let out a sigh as he exited and ask something of Hiroki that made him stop in his tracks.

"Won't you at least go visit the girl you saved?"

Hiroki gritted his teeth, and felt his temperature rise in irritation slightly, he'd been pinned, and the doctor knew this as well as Hiroki, himself did. He pivoted on his heals and faced the white-clad man as he tried to disguise the pulsing vein on his clenched fist.

"So then…where is this," He hesitated for a moment to collect his calm, "girl's room then."

The doctor smiled, "Right this way."

"…bastard…" Hiroki muttered under his breath as he lagged behind the doctor. If the mere fact that he had been brought to a human care facility wasn't annoying enough that also meant that the paramedics that found them thought he was human. It left a bitter taste in his mouth imagining their expressions when they were corrected. Once again, as he weas faced with so many times in the past, Hiroki was reminded of the reality that he was too much human for the other Persicoms and still too much Persicom to be human.

"Here we are." The doctor said with his back to Hiroki as he unlocked the door numbered seven.

Hiroki sighed at the number, "Lucky number seven…how quaint."

He walked in expecting the man behind him to follow suit, so when he stood outside it reactivated the irritation within Hiroki once again. Was the doctor expecting some beautiful romance scene to unfold before his eyes? The thought of it made Hiro's stomach turn. He approached the girl's bedside warily, as he could feel that he was being watched, and stared down at her. Pale complexion, seemingly lifeless, but he reluctantly saw why the doctor thought a romantic vision would unfold before him. This girl, a random strange that Hiroki saved appeared much like a damsel in distress.

"Perhaps all she needs is a kiss to awaken her from this spell?" The doctor joked as he walked up behind Hiroki.

"Don't make my sick, I have no intention of involving myself with this girl." Hiroki fought back.

"You saved her life? Isn't that involvement?"

Hiroki glared at the man that stood before him, outraged at what he was suggesting, "Excuse me? Where have you picked up the idea that I would even have remotely considering interacting with this girl based solely on the fact that I saved her life? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. If a young person saves an elderly woman from being killed does that mean that they will become entangled with one another? I sure as hell hope not. You disgust me."

He didn't wait to see the doctor's response or even to be granted permission to leave the hospital. Hiroki left the girl and the doctor in the room and exited the building walking back down the streets towards his own home. It was late though, and though it was summer the night's air felt icy against his skin- icy against his cheeks that burned with frustration at the lingering statement of the doctor.

It was nearly two in the morning when Hiroki finally reached his street. Through out the entire walk home, Hiroki still felt the sting of frustration deep within him, and even the dull sound of his shoes hitting the pavement seemed taunting. The soft rustlings leaves in the breeze called at him to turn back. Something was no sitting right within him. He paused momentarily, and glanced over his shoulder towards the direction of the hospital, towards the faint screech of the sirens in the distance; he drew out a sigh and continued towards his home.

The shriek of tires skidding again pavement behind him caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder, to see a car speeding towards him with two grizzly looking men inside. "No fu-…" He gasped and dove towards the sidewalk. Just as Hiroki stood from the asphalts the two men grabbed him by the arms and tossed him into the back of the car, "W-what the hell is going on!" He yelled, "Are you abducting me?"

"Shut up!" One of the men yelled, "Yur comin' wit us."

"Where the hell are you taking me!" Hiroki continued to yell, "This is illegal, did you know that!"

"I sed SHUT IT!" The man yelled and slammed Hiroki in his temple with the blunt end of the gun's handle, "That'll teach you to uncover that stupid girl from the rivah."

Hiroki groaned in pain as he felt his consciousness fade around him and his vision slowly blacken. He had fallen unconscious, unaware of what the two men- the same men from the park had in store for him…and the girl Hiroki had saved.


End file.
